Transovarial transmission of all four serotypes of dengue virus was demonstrated in Aedes albopictus but not Aedes aeqypti mosquitoes. Dengue viruses were shown to replicate well in most species of Aedes mosquitoes tested but not in mosquitoes of other genera, with the exception of Toxorhynchites.